The objectives of this program are to establish armadillo species as laboratory animals for use in research and for production and supply to research workers. Armadillo species have unique potential since (a) monozygous young are regularly produced in Dasypus species, (b) Dasypus species are characterized by a simplex uterus similar to that of man, (c) the blastocyst undergoes a period of implantation delay, (d) the scute patterns and bands of the carapace may mutate readily, (e) the body temperature is low (32 to 35 degrees C), (f) the animal is able to build up an oxygen debt, (g) Dasypus species are uniquely suceptible to Myco, bacterium leprae and other mycobacterial disease affecting humans and in addition will develop other human diseases when inoculated with the organisms of these diseases, and (h) the immunology of the armadillo may be unique, allowing it to develop diseases controlled by the cell- mediated immune (CMI) system. Research will continue on the study of the reproduction of the nine-banded armadillo, Dasypus novemcinctus, with the ultimate goal the regular breeding of these animals in captivity and development of closed colonies. In addition, the adaptation and reproduction of the pygmy armadillo, Dasypus sabanicola, will be studied with the ultimate goal here also the regular breeding of this species in captivity. At least one other genus of armadillo will be studied for comparisons with the Dasypus genus. Reproductive studies with the hairy armadillo, Chaetophractus villosus, will be continued. Surveillance of animals in the wild and in the colony will be continued to establish the natural diseases of the armadillo. Control of these diseases will be continued to insure a colony in optimum health and condition. Research will also continue in collaborative programs with others to develop the potential of the armadillo in other areas of biomedical research.